listoria_universe_woffandomcom-20200213-history
When You're Done With Prophecies
Hi. Hello. Hola. Bonjour. Buenos Dias. Buenos Tardes. I'm out. This is my first fanfic, so feel free to roast me. If you have any suggestions, let me know, and if my name does not feel like a Nightwing name, please give me a suggestion for what their name should be. Hope you enjoy! -Purplecocoa ''ATTENTION! All books are being redone! Part Two: Frozen Whisper Part Three: A Mirage that Wasn't Part Four: In the Undergrowth He Fell From the Sky (dumb name) Nirvana was just minding her own business. Why was SHE the one who had to tell the prophecy dragonets, the most awesome dragons EVER about the strange dragon that wanted them?!?! It was the last thing top expect when a jet-black Nightwing crashed in front of her, breathing heavily. Then she noticed his scales rippled with the colors of night. ''Do Nightwings do that? She couldn't remember. Nirvana, you are one! She mentally scolded herself. She looked at her shoulder, and her belly. No shimmer. "What in the name of Pyrrhia are you then?" She said aloud. "Pyrrhia. Sparktail was right when he said we had landed in Pyrrhia,"he tried to lift himself up, but slammed to the ground. Then Nirvana saw the gash. A bright bloody one on his belly. "OH GOD. OHGODOHGODOHGOD YOU NEED A HEALER!!!!!" "But... I... dragonets... dragonets of proph-" His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell unconscious. Did he just say, did he just say, dragonets of prophecy? ''No, not right now Nirvana you nerd! Okay. Step one, get a healer. Then gather the dragonets of the prophecy.'' That ''was going to be AMAZING!!!'' Rainwing village . They have healers, and Queen Glory is there of course. ''Okay. Plan in action in three, two, one. ''"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Naturally, a Prophecy Nirvana was pacing outside the healer's hut. Glory, Sunny, Clay, Starflight, and Tsunami landed in front of her. OMG, they are right next to me, thought Nirvana. Clay cocked his head. "Nirvana, right?" She nodded. Gotta be cool, gotta be cool. ''"Where's this mystery dragon?" "In the hu-" A healer walked outside. "He's awake, and wants to see you all," they all walked in to the hut. Starflight, with a scroll and quill just in case. He handed it to Sunny, who was more than happy to write for him if need be. The stranger lifted his head. "I am Falling Ash," he looked at Nirvana. "I understand the young Nightwing found me?" "Y yes, my name's- " "Nirvana. Yes." "How'd you know? That is my name!" "Little one, I know more than I would like to. Please, write this down," nodding at Sunny and her scroll and quill. "My story begins long ago. Pyrrhia once had a sister continent, connected by a land bridge. One day, a storm so violent tore the bridge in half, and Listoria, my continent, drifted away, forgotten, as were the tribes on it. Listoria, did not forget anything. Each of the tribes on both continents possessed powerful abilities, but Pyrrhia tribes, their powers dulled into their tribe's characteristics, such as a Sandwing's barbed tail." Starflight opened his jaws, but Falling Ash stopped him. "No interruptions, please. Listoria tribes retained their power in their most potent form, however. The only downfall was that the power was only gifted to certain dragons, leading to them being named Gifteds. Starwings, my tribe, had the ability to learn anything they wanted. We would pluck information from the sky like an eagle to a fish in water. Flamewings, they could heal anything, be it mental, physical, or magical. Frostwings had the ability to alter the temperature, most commonly colder, and telepathy. Fernwings could control the earth. Lightwings froze time for the target object or objects. It was peaceful. Then I hatched. I was cursed. Scavengers would kill a dragon around me. And the breaking point was a princess dying. I was banished, so I fled to the Flamewings. A Flamewing named Sparktail agreed to strip away my curse. It was too late. Scavengers slaughtered every single dragon in that kingdom except me and Sparktail. When I came back to the Starwings, the entire camp was burned down. We fled to Pyrrhia, thinking the scavengers couldn't find us. We were wrong. When the Sandwing queen died, we hid as the war raged around us. When the dawn of a warless Pyrrhia came, Sparktail told a prophecy. '"Pyrrhia has a war no longer,' 'But they still have lost their priceless.' 'The Lost Continent must return' 'Or the dragons will dwindle to nothing.' 'First you must find the heir of frost,' 'Mute and lost in the land of ice.' 'Then you must find the savior of flames,' 'Helping but without help lost in the sky.' 'The once-cursed dragon must be found,' 'He knows all in the kingdom of no color.' 'The princess of light is exposed once more' 'She is helpless and gone if you take too long.' 'The leaves now know of the dragon of ferns, ''' He hides and he lies in the forest of leaves. The final key to mending your home Lies in uniting the dragons once more. With elements all I used together at once, Tribes will come home and the dragons will thrive." This prophecy is our only hope for the lost tribes, you must help me find them all, before the scavengers come!" He then collapsed, and fell asleep. "What should we do, what should we do," fretted Starflight. "We find the dragons the prophecy speaks of," Clay said. "This sounds SO fun!" Exclaimed Sunny. "I say we follow the prophecy, and get the Frostwing first!" Declared Tsunami. "As much as I would love to have another adventure, we still have MY tribe and school to think about," reminded Glory. I can't believe I'm about to do this to myself, ''thought Nirvana. "Can I go?" She asked. The five dragonets huddled. "Too young... knows... vote...agreed." Clay turned to her. "You can go," he said. "SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Then looked sheepishly at them. "I couldn't help it," she said. "That's okay, we know you would be excited. Just follow the prophecy, and find the Ice- Frostwing first. Okay?" She nodded. ''Best. Day. EVERRRR!!! That is all, thank you for reading! Category:Category (Books)